Industrial and commercial firms frequently require the use of industrial solutions, including cleaning solutions, disinfectant solutions and solvents for various purposes. In hospitals, for example, disinfectant solutions are often used on floors and other surfaces to assure a clean environment. A common practice in dispensing cleaning solutions and disinfectant solutions and other chemical substances is to use chemical substance applicators in the form of spray bottles suitable for spraying a liquid chemical substance.
A common problem with the use of receiving containers that are in the form of spray bottles, particularly of spray bottles of cleaning solution, is that some of the spray bottles are not properly returned for refilling and reuse. Instead, some of the spray bottles are either improperly taken and removed from the facility for personal use, or are thrown in the trash in the facility and not recovered or reused. A large factory or other facility such as a hospital can have hundreds of these spray bottles in operation at any one time, and a substantial fraction never make it back for refilling.
It would be advantageous if there could be developed an improved system for controlling a plurality of chemical substance applicators in a facility